(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation jig device for manufacturing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotation jig device for manufacturing that is configured on a table of a processing device to rotate a workpiece in accordance with a direction of a cutting process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a product that is made by casting or extruding is finished by a cutting process to be a highly precise end product in an industrial field.
The cutting process is divided into a turning process, a drilling process, a boring process, a milling process, a grinding process, and so on.
Particularly, the manufacturing processes such as the drilling process that uses a drill to form a hole, the boring process that is used to widen the hole, and the milling process that transfers a workpiece on a rotating tool to cut it are types using rotating manufacturing tools.
That is, a manufacturing tool that is rotated by a spindle moves along a predetermined route on the workpiece through a program that is input into an operation box in advance so as to cut the workpiece to a desired shape in the drilling, the boring, and the milling processes.
A jig device is configured on the manufacturing device such as the drilling process, the boring process, and the milling process to fix the workpiece on the table.
The jig device of the manufacturing device securely fixes the workpiece on the table while a manufacturing tool is moved into a processing part and cuts the part.
However, when the cutting parts of the workpiece are at both sides of the workpiece, the workpiece is separated from the jig device, the direction thereof is transformed, and the workpiece is fixed on the jig device again so as to make the untreated part thereof face the manufacturing tool, and therefore there is a drawback that the direction of the workpiece needs to be manually transformed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.